


I don't get drunk, I get awesome

by Lava



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute Alec, Dancing, Drinking, Drunk! Alec, F/F, F/M, Happy Alec, M/M, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Party, happy everyone, happy magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lava/pseuds/Lava
Summary: After asking Alec to join his party with his family and friends, and a few shadowhunters, Magnus and Alec go to the Pandemonium and ... they have fun?This summary is so bad, I am sorry :/STORY ON HIATUS.





	I don't get drunk, I get awesome

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello :)  
> We are gonna get a drunk Alec in season 3!!!  
> So this is my version :) 
> 
> My first langage isn't english and it's 2 in the morning here and I didn't have time to really check the story a second time so I am sorry for the mistakes. I will check it back tomorrow. 
> 
> This will have 2 chapters and chapter 2 will be posted next weekend.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Magnus got up early this morning, around nine, and yes this was as early as Magnus could get up. He made breakfast for Alec who was still sleeping while snoring, kissed him on the forehead and left the loft at eleven o'clock with a milkshake in one hand and some waffles in the other one, to go to see some clients.  
  
It took him more than eight hours to get back home. Some of his clients took him forever to deal with. Some of them wanted him to lift off a curse from a relative of them, or to ask him how much it would cost for a love potion, some of them were feeling sick, or wanted him to heal their broken heart, or to portal them somewhere. It was just a normal day for the High Warlock of Brooklyn.   
A normal boring day. He didn't even get a chance to text Alexander during the whole day. He only left him a message this morning, to tell him that he was leaving early and not to worry if he didn't answer his messages or calls because he would be busy with his clients. But still, it didn't mean he didn't miss him.  
  
When he opened the door of his loft, it was already night. He got out of his suit, and texted Alec to tell him that he was back home and if he was free from his missions and office's works, he would open a portal for him at the Institute so that he could step through it to come at their place. Then putting his phone back in his pocket, he made his way towards the kitchen to make something to eat. He was starving, he didn't have any time to eat anything after his breakfast. So taking out the ingredients, he started to make something which will stop the rumbling of his stomach.  
  
Then a few minutes later, when everything was prepared, he received a text message from Alexander telling him that he is now waiting in his room at the Institute for the portal. With a flick of his wrist, a portal opened in the kitchen which was connected to the Institute, and the next second Alec came through it, and Magnus instantly smiled.  
  
He walked towards him and hugged Alec, moving his hands to put them around his waist, he rested his head on Alec's chest and closed his eyes, breathing in relief at seeing him come back home without any injuries.  
Alec's chin was now resting on the top of Magnus' head, and Magnus could feel one of Alec's arms envelopping his waist, and the other one caressing the back of his neck, and then Alec dropped a little kiss on Magnus' head.  
  
"Hello" whispered Alec, not letting him go, and Magnus hugged him even tighter, and whispered a little "hey" and looked up into his favourite hazel eyes and Alec was smiling already, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"I missed you" said Magnus, getting closer and bringing their foreheads together,  
  
"I missed you too" replied Alec, leaning in and closing his eyes. "I hate waking up without you" murmured Alec, not raising his voice, as if, if he did, it would break the bubble they were both in.  
  
"I know ... I hate leaving without seeing your smile" replied Magnus with same tone, which made Alec smile. Then Magnus wrinkle his nose and said, "you are smelling ravener demon blood"  
   
Sighing, Alec answered, "I know I need to shower. And eat. I am starving", still not backing away. Then out of nowhere a noise interrupted them, and Alec felt something scratching his leg, pulling away from Magnus and looking down, he saw Chairman Meow trying to climb by gripping his legs.  
  
"Hey there" said Alec, let go of Magnus, leant down to grab the cat and got up with it in his hands, and it instantly started to pur and move his head to chase Alec's hands which was caressing its head. Smiling, Alec brought the cat closer and it lean down on his chest so Alec kissed its head. Looking up he saw Magnus, with his eyebrows raised, his arms crossed in front of his chest, then he pouted.  
  
"What are you doing that for?" asked Alec with a little laugh.  
  
"It has been 2 minutes you're here and you're already pampering him while you haven't give me a kiss yet!" said Magnus looking away which made Alec smirk.  
  
"Are you jealous ... of your cat?" 

"No!" exclaimed Magnus looking back at him with a scowl making Alec laugh while shaking his head. Now that Chairman Meow was sitting on his shoulders, Alec didn't need to hold the cat worrying it may fall, so he walked towards Magnus and brought him closer by grabbing him by the hips.  
  
And when they were close enough to feel each other's breath, Alec got closer and kissed him on Magnus' left cheek.  
  
"There. I kissed you" said Alec, drawing back and smiling cheekily when Magnus was half smiling and half scowling.  
  
"That wasn't a kiss" grumbled Magnus, now fidgeting with the buttons of Alec's shirt.  
  
"It was" said Alec shrugging,  
  
"Well it was a bad one" said Magnus and tried to move away from Alec, but Alec just held him more firmly,  
  
"No it wasn't" exclaimed Alec, scrunching his nose, "You wanted a kiss, so I kissed you. And there no such thing as bad kisses! Plus, you didn't specifically tell what kind of kiss you wanted so that was an actual kiss and-"  
  
But Alec didn't get to finish his sentence because the next second Magnus swore under his breath, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and suddenly his lips were on his, making Alec almost fall over but Magnus' arms were holding him steady, and Alec immediatly melted into the kiss. His hands were still on Magnus' hips, but he was holding him more firmly and draw him even closer than before, and one of his hands found the back of Magnus' neck.  
  
After a few seconds, what felt like hours, Magnus moved away, both of them were out of breath, both of their foreheads touching, and Magnus whispered,  
  
"That's how you kiss" making Alec blush and whisper back  
  
"I definetely need to learn that"  
  
They both were looking at each other without moving their gazes, so lost into each other, that Alec didn't even notice Chairman Meow falling off his shoulders a few minutes ago.  
Then, Chaiman Meow scratched his legs with his claws again but with more force making Alec look down frowning, and he saw the cat looking back at him his eyes narrowed and hissing angrily, then turning back he ran out of the kitchen.  
  
"And you call me the jealous one" said Magnus snorting,  
  
"I didn't want to upset him ... do you think I should buy him new food so he won't be trying to kill me in my sleep?" asked Alec looking back at Magnus looking really worried, making Magnus laugh and shake his head,  
  
"Oh you don't have to worry about that, he loves you too much to hurt you" answered Magnus smirking.  
  
"I hope you're right" replied Alec smiling sofly, then looking at the kitchen table, he asked,  
  
"What did you make?"  
  
"Oh nothing special, I am starving so I thought I would make something to eat, and ... you know what? Why don't you go and take a shower and then join me in our room so we can eat in bed?" proposed Magnus, for which Alec smiled, kissed his nose making Magnus scrunch his nose in the most adorable way,  
  
"I would love that"  
  
Then giving him one quick kiss on his lips, Alec walked away from him and made his way out of the kitchen, and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.  
  
Sighing in content, and smiling, Magnus turned around, took two plates and put what he made on the plates then made his way towards their bedroom.  
  
When Alec got out of the shower and entered their bedroom, Magnus was already on the bed, waiting for him with two plates of food next to him.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey, that was a really quick shower. I hope you didn't use the little bit of the sandalwood shampoo which was left ..." said Magnus narrowing his eyes at Alec,  
  
"What no!" scoffed Alec, "Um ... there is some of it left" said Alec looking down and making his way to bed, and sat down next to Magnus.  
  
"Yeah you said the same thing last week and I found an empty bottle"  
  
"That was last week" mumbled Alec, making Magnus smile fondly at him. Then Alec took his plate and started to eat what Magnus made him.  
  
"I love spaghettis, especially when you make them" said Alec, pointing his fork at Magnus, who blushed slightly and looked down to hide it but not before Alec saw it.  
  
"Well ... thank you Alexander" whispered Magnus.  
  
Smiling, Alec concentrated at eating his food, just as Magnus did. None of them talked. It was complete silence. A comfortable one. They always ate like this. Exchanging a few glances, a few smiles, and sometimes a few words and sentences, but not too much.  
  
After they were done, before Alec could get up from the bed with the plates, Magnus moved the plates to the kitchen using his magic, and making Alec roll his eyes.  
  
Then Magnus moved closer to Alec and rested his head on Alec's shoulder, circling his waist with his arms. Smiling softly and looking down at Magnus, he used one of his arms to envelope Magnus' waist. After a few minutes of silence, Magnus whispered a little question.  
  
"Alexander, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes you can" answered Alec softly.  
  
"I am throwing a party tonight at Pandemonium"  
  
"Really? That's awesome!" exclaimed Alec looking at Magnus smiling widely, making Magnus smile back at him.  
  
"Yeah ... it has been so long since I throw a party ... with the war against Valentine and Jonathan I never had time to do that. And since now everything is alright, I thought that maybe I should do what I always loved and what I am always best at, partying." explained Magnus.  
  
"I am glad that you're doing that. Isabelle always talked about your parties you know. Before we met, everytime you would throw one she would at least spend one hour telling everyone how she wished she could attend one of them" said Alec smiling, thinking about the memories.  
  
"Your sister is definetely invited tonight" answered Magnus.  
  
"What?" asked Alec shocked,  
  
"And Jace and Clary are too" confirmed Magnus watching in amusement Alec's reactions.  
  
"But ... I thought shadowhunters were not welcome at your club. I mean ... they never were"   
  
"Yes ... but that was before" said Magnus, bitting his lips. "Look, we, the downworlders wouldn't have survive this war without your help, and I know that some of the shadowhunters and even the downworlders still hate each other but not as much as they did before ... and I thought that inviting a few shadowhunters at one of my parties would be a good start. What do you think?" asked Magnus looking at Alec with a worried expression,  
  
"It's ... that's a wonderful idea Magnus" exclaimed Alec excitedly making Magnus smile widely. "I am sure they will love it, after all it is one of your parties, which I heard, are quite legendary" said Alec smirking.  
  
"That they are" said Magnus, his eyes shining with happiness. "So ... I wanted to ask you something"  
  
"Yes what is it?"  
  
"You know that we are important leaders right? I mean, you, represent all of the Shadowhunters in New York, and I, represent all of the warlocks and some other Downworlders in the city right?"  
  
"Yes... I do know that" answered Alec, not knowing where this conversation was going,  
  
"So ..."  
  
"So?" asked Alec still confused, then Magnus started rambling.  
  
"So ... I know that you hate parties and you hate the loud music and the drinks, and the people moving around everywhere, but since we are representing our own people, if we go to the party together it would be good right? I mean this is totally professional, I won't even drink or dance or- why are laughing?"  
  
"Nothing" said Alec trying to hide his laugh, "It just ... so, you want us to go to your party just because it would give a good image for people?" asked Alec smirking.  
  
"Well ... yes" Magnus said shrugging, then looked down, and played with his fingers, something he always did when he was nervous. Then when he looked up Alec raised his eyebrows at him, still smirking and Magnus sighed and throwed his hands up in the air,  
  
"Fine!" exclaimed Magnus, "the truth is that I am desesperate for a date" said Magnus pouting and throwing his best puppy eyes at Alec, "I mean, it didn't matter before, before I went to my parties with anyone I wanted but now ... I want to go with you since... you know we are in ... a relationship, I thought that maybe it would be nice?" asked Magnus  


"So you want to me to join you at your party?" asked Alec, and Magnus nodded, then Alec hummed, and answered,  
  
"Okay" said Alec with a smile which made Magnus look at him with wide eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, okay, I will be there with you, as your date" answered Alec,  
  
"That's it? No complaints? No protests?" asked Magnus incrediously,  
  
"No, besides I really want to find out what's so special about these parties of yours" said Alec, then Magnus' face lighted up like he just heard the best news ever then without warning he jumped at Alec, almost throwing both of them off the bed, and he hugged him, whispered a "Thank you" with a little kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Magnus" said Alec, moving Magnus away from him, "This is your party, of course I am going to be there with you. But I am warning you, I am gonna get terribly boring" said Alec suddenly nervous.  
  
"Alexander, you will never be boring to me" replied Magnus looking at Alec with a soft expression which made Alec blush. "Oh but I have a condition" suddenly said Magnus.  
  
"What?" asked Alec frowning,  
  
"Let me choose your clothes for the night?" asked Magnus smiling, and sighing in defeat, Alec answered,  
  
"Okay, but only if you let me choose yours!"  
  
"Alright!" agreed Magnus, and taking Alec's hands in his, they both got out of the bed and made their way towards the wardrobe to pick up their clothes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading ❤
> 
> Tell me your thoughts in the comments :D


End file.
